He fixed it all
by kickinitlover11
Summary: This is the story of how Jack and the other warriors helped Kim be herself again. I suck at summarys plz read anyways and rating t because I'm not sure about it yet
1. Chapter 1

**How he fixed it all**

Hi I'm Kimberley Anne Crawford but I go by Kim not Kimmy Kimster or Kimmy-bear got it good. This is the story of how Jackson Anderson Brewer he goes by Jack not Jackie Jackson or Jackie-poo got it good. Anyways this is how he made my life... Well complete I guess. he brought back the real me.

Well here I'm gonna describe all of us. All of us as in Me Jack Milton Eddie Jerry and our childish sensei Rudy. We are the Wasabi Warriors.

I'll start with me I'm Kimberley Anne Crawford as you learned above and how not to call me Kimmy Kimster or Kimmy-bear. Anyways I'm 16 a third degree black belt and the only girl in our dojo. My story on karate will be wrote later. I also take gymnastics and im a cheerleader play volleyball soccer field hockey softball and baseball and maintain straight As. Anyways now im done braging Ill tell you about karate.

When I was 5 I started taking karate with an old friend. I was the youngest person ever to earn their black belt at the age of 7. I took karate till I was nine when my best friend got killed in a car accident. She Was like a sister to me. We did everything together. When Grace passed away I quit karate and didn't take again till I was 12 when I moved to Seaford and met Jack and the other wasabi warriors. Well now I'm gonna tell you about Jack.

Jackson Anderson Brewer is also 16 (his birthday is a week and two days before mine) he goes by Jack not Jackie Jackson or jackie-poo he's a fifth degree black belt and earned his black belt at the age of 8. He also does football soccer track baseball and maintains all As also.

Jack was trained by his grandfather who trained Bobbi Wasabi. Yes the Bobbi Wasabi.

Anyways I'm gonna start on Jerry (this is going to be hard)

Jerry Caesar Martinez he is 17(got held back)he calls himself the swag master and line wolf but he isn't either. You can call him whatever you want unless it gets to bad cuz than your going DOWWWWWN by two black belts Jerry is like my ad Jacks little brother ya he's older in age but not in anything else. He speaks perfect Spanish but fails his Spanish translation class! Anyways Jerry is now a brown belt and getting quite good. Now Jerry thinks he's a lady's man and always goes up to any "Hot" girl he sees and says "what it do girl" they usually run off screaming. The only one that didn't run off was Mika his current girlfriend of 6 months I no wow right we'll anyways onto Milton

Milton David Krupnick he is also 16 but has the mind of a 32 year old scientist who has unlocked the mysteries of the world. He is an A+ student and does not do anything athletic other than karate. The only reason Milton started karate was self defense because he was bullied for playing te french horn. I'll admit Milton is kim of a nerd but say that and it will be your last words. Milton is like all of ours little brother that we can call him that but you can't. Milton is currently dating Julie the only popular nerd their has ever been. Anyways Milton is currently a purple belt along with Eddie now I'll explain Eddie

Eddie Christian Jones is also a purple belt 16 and is as sweet as can be. He calls himself a "playha" he's not he is just very gullible. He is dating kelsey is not improving in his karate skills and will be moving away at the end of the year I know we were all heart broken were throwing him a gigantic party at the end of the year. I know why moving well the deal was if he could at least become a new belt by the end of last season he could stay but his mother says its a waste of time ad he most go to a dance school in new York I know FARRRRRRR away well I'm going to have to go to rudy because I can't stop crying.

Rudy Jason Gillespie our childish sensei. He is 23 and well Childish as they come. He is a 7th degree black belt and amazing I love him as a father. We all do ecspically Jack who's been here since he was 8 when his grandfather signed him up because it was named after Bobbi his best friend long story short he's been there for 8 years and during that time Rudy's helped get through everything ecspically his fathers death well now I'm going to go back to present day I'll tell you how Jack helped me later.

Jack P.O.V.

Me and Kim were sparing since we're the only two black belts in the dojo other thank Rudy and I was winning.

...or so I thought. Next thing I know I was on the ground with Kim above me. "NO fair Kimmy I was thinking" I whine as she helps me up than flips me again. "OW KIM WHAT WAS THAT FOR" I whined again. "Calling me Kimmy" she said smirking. "Now get up and stop being a baby" she said "I can't It hurts to bad make it feel better" I say. "Now Jackie how am I suppose to do that" she asks in a childish voice. I glared at her for a while for calling me Jackie and than said "Kiss it better". Yes I Jack Brewer have a huge crush on my best friend Kimberley Anne Crawford. "ok Jack but you have to stand up first okay" "okay Kim" I say as I jump up really fast. Se just starts laughing like crazy, "what's so funny" I asked very confused. "one you aren't hurt and don't need a kiss two your face lite up like a child on Christmas three you thought I would actually kiss you and four I knew you had a crush on me" she said poking my chest. "HEYYYYY" I once again said whining " I don't have a crush on my best friend but you do" I said lying through my teeth on the first part. She blushed as said "MHMMMM in ur dreams Brewer" she said walking to get a drink of water. "every night" I mumbled under my breath. "what was that Brewer" she asked smirking "Oh nothing" i said smirking back.

Kim's P.O.V.

Me and Jack had totally forgot about the guys until jerry started screaming something about love in spanish Jack didn't know what he said but I flipped him and said "we do not love each-other more than friends now shut your Spanish yappin mouth got it" he nodded terrified got up did his coulumbian war chant ad ran out of the dojo. I looked at the other two and they ran away screaming like babies Eddie yelling "mommy" Milton yelling something about "he had to make it to Yale don't kill me" I fell down laughing with Jack and once We got our laughter under control he asked

"1st wow 2nd what did he say and 3rd how'd you understand him?" "thank you he said ahh why can they just confess their love for Eachother and than just make-out and I took a Spanish class to understand our idiotic friend" I said. "Ohhhhhh" he said "ya" I said "Ummmmm guys I hate to break up your little kick moment but we're at practice could you I don't know PRACTICE!" Rudy asked. "Whats kick" I asked confused. "I don't know what it is either"Jack said just as confused as I was. "please don't kill me but it's your ship name the Ki from Kim and the ck from Jack" rudy said terrified "Its what" me and Jack yelled at the same time. "Rudy I'm gonna kill you"

I went to lunge at him but Jack grabbed my waste b4 I could "Kim I didn't start it the cheerleaders football team the guys and all the other sports teams did" Rudy said shielding his face. "it's ok Rudy you didn't know any better but me and Kim are just friends okay" when Jack said this I thought I could burst into tears. My eyes got all glassy and I blinked the tears away or I tried anyways. "Jack will you please let go so I can go to the bathroom" I said " oh sorry" he said and let go I ran to the bathroom and closed the door and just cried and I don't know why yes I had a little crush on Jack but I still don't know why I'm sitting here crying like a baby.

Rudy's P.O.V.

"wht just happened" I asked Jack confused. "i don't know but i think she's crying" he said. "did I say something wrong" I asked "no Rudy did I" he said. "no you just said you guys were friends nothing more... Wait Kim has a crush on you and you just said you didn't like her" i said just now getting it. "Rudy that's insane Kim only sees me as a friend" He said defensively. "Well maybe that's true but what do you what you guys to be"I said caring "Rudy I really don't know I have go tell Kim I'm sorry for not walking her home I have to clear my mind". "ok Jack just don't do anything stupid ok" I said " don't worry I'll be back tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. Ok" he said "alright bye Jack" "bye Rudy" he said just as he was about to walk out Kim came out with puffy eyes and said "Jack where are you going you promised we'd walk together" "look Kim I'm sorry I have to clear my mind ok I'll walk you here in the morning ok" he said "Whatever Jack just screw it and leave me alone" she sad as she grabbed her stuff and ran towards

Her house. "Jack I'm glad you only liked her as a friend cuz I don't think your even that anymore" I said patting his shoulder. He looked down and walked out.

Milton's P.O.V.

Me and the guys except Jack were outside by the fountain watching what was happening in the dojo it looked like they were fighting. Jack was going to leave when Kim came out with puffy eyes and stopped him. Then they said something. The next thing we know Kim's running by us crying. And Jacks walking out the doors with his head down. What in the Christmas nuts is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

OK GUYS SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD LIKE IT SO THANK EVERYONE

Kim's P.O.V.

I can't believe Jack. He broke his promise so he could "clear his head". I don't think I'll ever speak to him again. But it was stupid he just needed to think. No Kim stop you can't think of him like that. But I can't I need to go apologize. I'm gonna call and find him. * gets phone out of pocket*

Jack-Kim oh my god Kim I'm so sorry where are you

Kim-Jack it's ok I was about to apologize look I'll meet you at the dojo in 5 okay

Jack-ok Kim I love you

Kim-you love me

Jack-uhhhhhh I mean um I'll meet you there bye

Kim-*giggles*bye Jack

*later at dojo Jacks P.O.V. *

I ran as fast as I could to the dojo. I was there first. So I cleaned up and sprayed on some old spice. Then Kim came in as beautiful as ever wearing a pink tank and denim short shorts with brown american rustic ankle boots. I had on a grey v-neck and black skater jeans with my grey vans. *i think u can figure who says what*

I ran to Kim and hugged her tight.

"im so sorry Kim". "it's ok Jack I'm sorry too I over reacted" "dont be ok"

"ok so word over the phone is u love me" "ummm I uh what u uh um Yes kimberly Anne Crawford I Jackson Anderson Brewer am in love with you" "Jack I love u but call me Kimberly again and you won't be able to say it again" "I'm glad and in my defense I used mine too and who says I'll say it again" "oh so u called me down here to say u luv me and then ur never gonna say it again" "Maybe" "HMMMM then guess there wont ever be a thing going on for kick then will there" "um no Kim I didn't mean it like that plz don't saw that I want their to someday be a Kim brewer...umm uh I didn't mean to say that" "oh so u want to spend the rest of ur life with me" "Uh Um uhhhh I duh did I say that" "yes u did and I feel the same way" "oh in that case*in cheesy British accent* Kim Crawford would u become my fabulous girlfriend" *in cheesy British accent* "why yes Jack brewer I will be your FABULOUS girlfriend" Me and Kim kissed for about 30seconds before releasing remembering we were in the dojo. We turned around as saw all 4 boys watching through Rudy's office. Kim shot them a death glare scaring them making them fall back. Next thing we no we hear a big boom and the guys moaning and groaning in pain. Me ad Kim fell down laughing. The boys waddled out and were wrapped

In a ,volleyball net? "How in the-"I started to ask. "don't say a word" Milton said. "okkkk"said kim "so would u like to tell us what just happened" asked Rudy "nope" me and Kim said at the same time "u just don't have to try and get us together anymore"I said. "wait what,I'm confused"said a confused jerry. "Jerry Kim and Jack boyfriend and girlfriend no need to try and make them go out ok"said Milton very slowly. "oh... Congrats man u got it"said Jerry "refer to her as it again Jerry and u won't be able speak got it"said Jack protectively "yes she's one bad mamacita and so r u ur both black belts so totally not swag yo" said Jerry "JERRY FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS CHRIST WE DON'T SPEAK JERRY"said Kim exasperated "I agree he's hopeless" said Milton. "total idiot"said Eddie "you ain't wrong there" said Rudy "he said she's one bad person and so am I he also said we are black belts and totally not cool" I said "ohhhh" said everyone "wait how can u speak his language its like he's fro planet moron" said Kim "HEYYYY"said Jerry "we've been friends since we were in diapers ya get used to it" I said back "ohhh"they all said again

"well guys and Kim do ya wanna go to Phil's" asked Rudy he learned his lesson not to call Kim a guy dude or man so has jerry. A chorus of "ya" "sure" "yes"'s were heard. We went to Phil's and sat at our normal booth me Kim and Milton on one side Eddie and jerry on other and rudy pulled up a chair at the end. Phil came over and took our order of falafels (did I spell that right) when he came back me and Kim were holding hands and she was leaning on my chest and Phil asked "is something going on between the Jack and the Kims" "yes phil we are dating now" I said "kick is in action YEAAA I got to go post on hamackastan news" he said we all laughed as he ran to the kitchen yelling at tootsie to "get the transmitter radio kick is official"

OK SORRY TO LEAVE THER BUT HAVE A BIT OF WRITTERS BLOCK SO PLZ GIVE ANY IDEAS. OH AND IM ONLY PUTTING THIS ONCE (-I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT-)AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES


	3. I'm sorry

Alright hey guys I'm sooooo sorry for doing this but I'm just not into this story anymore so I quit writing it. It's up for adoption in 3 days because I think Lexie99.9 might want to adopt it she private messaged me an amazing idea so ya. If she doesn't let me know if she wants it in three days than anyone can have it. I am so thankful for all the support and reviews you guys gave me. Once again I am SOOOOOO sorry for quitting the story but I have two new ones out so please check them out. Anyways thanks for all the support and I'm so very sorry.


	4. goodbye

alright guys this is goodbye lexie99.9 is now writing the story. i love you all and hope you enjoy lexie99.9's updates. luv you all fro your support and am sorry for ending it but lexie willbe even better than me so bye guys.


End file.
